


The smiling corpse

by Creatornottraitor



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, trigger warning-suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 11:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatornottraitor/pseuds/Creatornottraitor
Summary: After Mondo's execution, Kiyotaka falls and falls hard. He refuses to eat or drink, refuses to leave his room. Alter Ego helped for a while, but the extra voice inside his head made it foggy. He couldn't be helped.





	The smiling corpse

He didn't have enough energy to cry anymore. His hand moved across the paper slowly, to hide his shaking hand. He checked his watch. Nine o' clock. One hour until nighttime. He finished the note and curled up on his bed, tugging Mondo's jacket tight around him. He could hear banging at his door. He decide to get up and see who it was. Turns out it was just Makoto, trying to get him to eat. Ishimaru accepted the plate, and even bowed to Makoto as he left. It was quite a nice meal. He spent the next two hours laying on his bed. The nighttime announcement had gone off an hour ago, so no one was out. Ishimaru grabbed Mondo's coat, and the note he had written and wraped in plastic and took it to the staircase with him. If his calculation were right, the top landing should be enough. He sat on the rail, and closed his eyes. He tipped backward, and let himself fall. He was right. In his last moments, he smiled. The smile was still on the corpse.

They found him in the morning. Actually, Togami found him, but didn't really care. Everyone was worried when they couldn't hear sounds coming from his room. They searched, and found him. He was still smiling, Mondo's coat lying next to him, and a note clutched to his chest. Makoto could feel himself getting angry. This wouldn't have happened if they hadn't been put in a killing game. He was the fifth peron they lost. To be honest, only a few people cared about him. The class trial was short and easy. It was obvious that he had killed himself. The execution was the Alter Ego one. Life went on, a few more people died, and Makoto set the rest of the class free. But the scenes he had witness stayed with him, among the many, the smiling corpse.


End file.
